Neo Kingdom Hearts
by Geo Soul
Summary: Sora always wanted to leave the Destiny Islands, traveling to other worlds with a talking dog and duck…not what he had planned. Sora must now stop evil with the help of his new friends. *Sora X Harem**Larger KH universe*
1. Adventure Awaits

**Geo: Welcome to our first Kingdom Hearts story!**

 **Red: In it we will have worlds from almost all shows and movies by Disney. Like Naruto or Emperor's New Groove. Also expect some gender bending.**

 **Geo: Please review it helps, and with that Love, Luck and Lemons.**

 ** _-Neo Kingdom Hearts-_**

* * *

The sun slowly washed over the Destiny Islands. As the waves gently crashed on the shore, a 14 year old boy who looked like a generic anime character laid on his back, enjoying the cool breeze. "Ahhh…this is peaceful." He whispered as the waves brushed against his feet which were covered by very large yellow and black boots. "Hey Sora!" He then slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah Riku?" He groaned while sitting up.

"Lunch is ready!" She said.

* * *

Yes you read that right. She, not he, she, so get over it...Riff-Raff

 **BACK TO THE PLOT!**

* * *

He stood up and walked towards her while rubbing his sore neck. "So where's Kairi?" He asked. "I don't know something about getting a tan. I think she'll need a week of sunlight to get a tan!" Riku joked. "God she is white as Hell." She muttered, making Sora chuckle silently.

 ***Later***

"I'm here!" They looked and saw their red headed friend running over to them wearing a purple string bikini and carrying a towel. "Finally! It's been half an hour!" Riku snapped.

"Sorry guys." Kairi sweat dropped as Sora's stomach growled with his face on the wooden table. "So…hungry." He said dramatically. "Just remember all the good times we've had!" He groaned as Riku shook her head. "Sora this always happens when you skip your afternoon fruit."

"But what about-"

"No, a chocolate orange does not count!"

"But it tasted like fruit!"

"No buts!" Riku and Kairi said with frowns. _'Boys.'_ They thought in slight annoyance as anime tears went down his eyes. "Goodbye cruel world!" He said when Riku shoved a watermelon slice in his mouth. "There now shut up." She laughed as he smiled and sucked on the pink and green fruit slice.

 ***Later ***

Sora stared from the tree he was on at the ocean, which was lit up by the moon and marine life. "Bored." He groaned before popping a grape into his mouth and sighed. _'I hate this.'_ He thought as he saw a shooting star and smiled a bit. "I wish I could travel to other places. And not just be stuck here." He said with a sigh, he didn't hate being on the Destiny Islands; he just hated how everything was the same. There was rarely anything new and exciting. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone climb up another tree. "Hey little bro." He turned around to see a head of silver hair. "Hey Riku." He smiled a bit _._ "Sora what's wrong?" She asked _._ "I'm just bored, that's all." He said simply.

"Why's that?"

"This whole place…every single day it's the same damn thing, and there are too many memories here I just want to forget." He said, his voice getting tense. "Don't worry." She jumped onto the tree he was on and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks." He smiled before she sat down next to him. "Maybe someday we'll get to leave this island." She said, soon after they both fell asleep. However little did Sora know, his wish was going to come true in a way that he never would've expected in his life to happen.

 ***Next morning***

Sora yawned as the sun washed over his face along with a gentle breeze. "Ugh." He groaned as he sat up and yawned louder. "Man I'm hungry." He said.

"You're always hungry Sora." Kairi said from the ground. "Yeah yeah." He chuckled before jumping down with Riku. "Glad that you're awake Sora." She yawned with a smile as the three went down to the beach and sat down on the boardwalk.

"Look at the sky, it's so clear!" Kairi said with a smile while Sora just stared out into the water and shuddered in fear visibly. "I hate the sea." He whispered.

"Why's that?" Kairi asked, making Riku smack her over the head. "Don't you remember?!" She snapped, making the redhead gasp. "Oh yeah…sorry." Kairi looked down sadly. "It's ok." He said with a smile before picking up a rock and throwing it at the water.

"Hey guys, I was thinking." Sora started.

"That's dangerous."

"Why don't we leave? To the mainland?"

"Sora, are you nuts!?" Both girls snapped. "Lil bit."

"There are never ending storms all around this place!" Kairi said.

"Yeah but...what if we went under them?"

"Under?" Riku pondered.

"Yeah!" Sora said. "How can we go under?" Kairi asked, wanting to know the answer. "We trick out an old boat!"

"Huh?" They both said confused.

 ***Later***

"Hey Selphie!" A voice called out to said brunette girl. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Sora running to her quickly. "Hey there Sora." She said with a smile as he slowed down. "We were just talking about you." He said as Riku and Kairi came up behind him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Selphie then giggled a bit with a tinge of red on her face. "Come on." She walked into the jungle with the three who told her his plan along the way.

 ***Later***

"Ow!" Sora groaned as a rock fell on his head. "Are we there yet?" Riku groaned. "Not sure." Kairi grunted before cutting her palm on a rock. "Yah! Why the hell are we even going up here?!"

"For food. The top of the mountain has the ripest vegetables and fruit." Sora said with a drooling mouth. "Oh boy." Riku shook her head as she followed him up farther. "Here we are!" Selphie cheered. "Yes! Finally!" Kairi said as she opened a water bottle and poured it over her bleeding hand.

"That feels nice." She said while wincing. "Here, I'll help you." Sora offered as he wrapped her hand up in some bandages. "Thanks Sora." She smiled with a faint blush on her tanned face. "Man…I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Riku chuckled when her stomach growled. "Look who's talkin'." He replied smugly.

 ***That night***

"Phew!" Sora said as he made a bonfire for all his friends. He threw a large log in and the flames went up and almost burned his face. "Yikes!" He then fell on his butt, causing the others to laugh loudly as he got up. "That's not funny!" He yelled with a frown and a glare while Riku roasted some fish.

"It's almost done guys." She smiled as Sora instantly started drooling from the smell.

 ***The next morning***

Sora walked through the part of the island labeled the 'Graveyard'. "Whoa creepy." He shuddered. "But cool." He walked over a rusted sign that said 'Do not enter' with faded letters. He looked over the mucky water with tons of rusted ships and boats. He walked through for almost an hour when he found something. "Awesome!" He smiled very widely and ran off to get his friends, taking a shortcut through a network of tunnels. "Hey guys!" He started yelling as he ran through the caves, his voice echoing throughout them all.

 ***Later***

"Where exactly are you taking us Sora?" Riku asked annoyed, her wet hair sticking in front of her eyes as it rained. "You'll see guys." He said with a smile as Riku's eye twitched. Shortly after that they entered the Graveyard. "It's a little spooky here." Kairi said as lightning struck a boat, making it break in half and let out a horrid screech. "EEEEEEP!" She clung to his arm, making him blush from feeling his arm in between her C-cup chest and for some reason making Riku slightly jealous.

 _'Why am I feeling like this?! He's technically my brother!'_ She thought confused greatly _. "_ Here we are." He said as they stopped in a cave _. "_ Where is here exactly?" Riku said when lightning struck outside and lit up the cave. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as they saw a huge black rusted submarine that was in near perfect condition. "Let's check inside!" He piped up. _"_ No way!"

"What's the matter Kairi? Chicken?" Riku teased as a loud crack of thunder was heard tearing through another ship, making Riku jump into Sora's arms. "You were saying?" Kairi said with a snicker as both of them had dark red faces. "Let's go inside now." He said quickly, putting the 15 year old tomboy down and running ahead of them.

Sora slowly opened the rusted hatch door with a hiss. "Cool!" The entire interior of the sub was completely polished and chrome. "Whoa, this is great!" His voice echoed throughout the entire thing. He felt compelled to go in deeper when the girls fell inside.

"WHOA!"

"OW!"

"Get your ass outta my face!"

"Get your face outta my ass!"

"Uhhh." Sora started to get a nosebleed from the catfight as he was pushed off of the ground by a small fight ball when he saw something shiny. It was a small key with a tag that read 'Captain's Quarters', on the other side of the tag was an anchor drawing. "Whoa." He whispered as he quickly grabbed it and ran off to avoid getting swept in. A few minutes later Sora found a door with an anchor etched into it.

He opened it slowly and it hissed, the room behind it filling with air. "Whoa. It's beautiful." He muttered. The entire room was white except for the floor which was baby blue and the ceiling which looked like the night sky with no clouds. There was beautifully crafted furniture and a bed. and in the center of the room was a small white box.


	2. Trouble at Night

**Red: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Neo Kingdom Hearts. Remember in this we are including multiple Disney worlds. From Little Einsteins, to Power Rangers, all the way to Zootopia!**

 **Geo: The Kingdom Key is the cover art for this story. Please follow our story Nicktoons Mega Morphin Power Rangers as it ties in to both this story and our Nicktoons universe.**

 _ **-Neo Kingdom Hearts-**_

* * *

The fight ball containing Riku and Kairi kept getting bigger. "Stupid cow!" Kairi said angrily. "How the hell am I a cow!?" Kairi then looked stupefied. "Are you serious!? Have you not seen your tits!?"

"You're just jealous that I have huge luscious jugs and you have those mosquito bites!" Riku teased as the fight ball stopped and her massive GG-cups bounced, making the redhead instinctively squeeze her CC-cups.

"Why you!" Kairi growled and tackled her. Ten minutes later they both realized something. "Where's Sora?!"

 ***Speaking of Sora***

Sora walked up to the white box and touched it, he slowly lifted the top and found…a pendant. It was three white gold circles held together by a glowing blue crown. "What the?" He said, not seeing the black smoke seeping underneath the door.

"What is this thing?" He said to himself when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. "YAAAH!" He fell to the ground and saw his bleeding leg. "What the!?" He then saw the creature as it moved closer. "What is that!?" He panicked as it was blurry in his eyes and he heard its footsteps nearing. He reached into his pocket as the black blob got closer, pulling out a pair of black glasses and slamming them on his face.

"Uh oh!" His eyes widened as his vision focused and he saw a short frail black creature with beady yellow eyes, bent antennae, and blood soaked claws. It lunged out at him as he shielded himself and the pendant in his hand glowed. The light alone was enough to stun the beast as it exploded into a black powder with an ear bleeding screech.

"Huh?" He blinked as he looked at his hand and saw he was holding a strange and elegant sword. Both halves of the blade were white gold and obsidian, separated by a midnight blue line, the black side of the blade had some teeth at the end that resembled a white crown with gold on the sides. "Whoa." He slowly stood up and saw it glow before vanishing, leaving a golden bracelet on his wrist. "Sora!" He heard a voice call out. "Kairi? Riku?" He slowly limped out of the room and saw them running up to him. 'What the hell was that thing?' He thought as they got closer.

* * *

Deep inside a dimension filled in a black fog, a being hovered with a malicious smile. "So…the KeyBlade has been found…" He raised his hand and shot out a purple ball, forming more creatures. "Heartless! Get the boy!" He yelled as they vanished.

* * *

Sora hissed as Riku wrapped his leg tightly. "Sora how'd this happen to you?" She muttered. "I told you, something attacked me!" He said with a frown and winced. "Sora." She said a bit louder and with a groan. "Yeah?"

"You're unbelievable." She glared. "How?" He raised an eyebrow. "Well really, a dark shadow attacked you?"

"Hey, sue me if out sounds ridiculous but how the hell do you explain the claw marks on my leg!?" He exclaimed in rage and pain.

"Cat?" He glared at her. "What, it's possible." She smiled nervously as a loud explosion was heard coming from the other side of the sub.

 ***Later***

"Kairi!" Sora yelled with Riku, learning that she accidentally fired a torpedo. "Sorry guys." She squeaked with a large blush of embarrassment.

 ***Later that Night***

Sora looked at his wrist with interest. 'Weird.' He thought as he twirled the small pendant around. _'I guess it's okay if we crash here tonight… as long as I make sure there aren't any more of whatever the fuck that thing was.'_ He thought with a yawn as he saw the two girls had fallen asleep in chairs. Sora got up and placed a blanket around them that he found before exploring the rest of the ship. He found a storage area… but it was only filled with human bones. "My god!" He whispered, seeing one of them had a ring filled with keys. He went closer and quickly grabbed it and ran out, slamming the door shut. With the keys he was able to explore the rooms. There was a large pool, kitchen, weapons storage, docking bay, ballroom, there was so much stuff he thought for a second that he was in a luxury cruiser.

 ***Later***

Sora shivered as he struggled to sleep. "Damn it." He said as he was also freezing. _'Man!'_ He thought as he heard a yawn and saw Kairi wake up. "Sora?" She said tiredly.

"Go back to sleep Kairi." He told her with a smile. "Not until you do, you have bags under your eyes." She said with a frown as she stood up and sat next to him. "Ok ok fine." He yawned before his eyes fell shut.

* * *

"Yes dear Sora sleep now, for soon when the morning comes, you shall be born my sweet…" A sweet voice said as it gazed through a crystal ball watching the trio sleep. Soon a man in a red cloak walked in. "It is time for bed child."

"Yes Father…"

* * *

 ***The next morning***

Sora slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Damn, my head is killing me." He groaned before getting up and stretching. "Hey guys." Riku said. "Why am I on the floor?"

"Sora did it!" Kairi said instantly, but her lie fell apart as he was on the other side of the room. "Sora did it, huh?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Kairi said nervously while Riku cracked her knuckles.

 ***Later***

"Owie!" Kairi said as she rubbed her head which had a large bump on it. "Hmph!" Riku turned her head from her. "How the hell did you even think that could possibly work?" She asked. "I expect a shitty idea like that from Sora, not you."

"WHAT THE FUCK? I heard that sis!"

"I was kidding Sora! Shhhh, no I wasn't." She whispered to Kairi who giggled.

"I CAN STILL FUCKING HEAR YOU!" He yelled. "How!?"

"We're in the same room and your voices are echoing throughout the whole place." He said. "Or did you forget that?"

"Yeah." She said nervously.

* * *

" ***Yawn*** Where the hell is he?" A tired voice snapped angrily, the owner being a duck with white feathers and blue eyes wearing black boots with chains, black trousers with more chains and zippers, a midnight blue trench coat with a shit ton of zippers and chains, purple leather fingerless gloves, and a blue beret with a white ribbon on the rim. In his hand was a black and purple staff with a blue three circle pendant on the top that was wearing a black hat. "Umm Donald, who were we lookin' for again?" A dopy voiced asked, making Donald jump and quack.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" He snapped, his eye twitching. "I got us corndogs!" He said happily while holding out his hand. "…You're a fucking idiot Goofy." He said as he took a corndog from the knight and walked away. He was some species of dog with black fur. On his head was a yellow hat with a blue band on it. He had an emerald green dress shirt with sleeves that bell out slightly and a midnight blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff, white silk gloves with a metal band around each wrist, and around his neck was a pair of crimson goggles. Over the shirt, he ha a sleeveless obsidian black combat vest with silver lining and multiple pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants were yellow and tied with a nice black belt, the pants themselves had rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants also had a peculiar style, with the dark orange bottom rims being pulled upward in the front by a black strap. He also had very large shoes which were black with steel toes on the outside. On his back was a round shield composed of gold, baby blue and obsidian and a crimson variant of the pendant on Donald's staff on the center.

"Come on, we gotta go see Mickey." Donald spoke, grabbing the knights hand.

"So where do ya suppose he is?" Goofy said after an hour of walking. "Duh, well I don't know." Donald deadpanned.

"RUFF RUFF!"

They both turned around and were sent flying as a golden dog crashed into them. "Pluto!" Donald growled angrily as he started chasing the dog who had something on his collar, but Donald didn't notice as he chased him into the King's private study. "Get back here you damn mutt!" Meanwhile Goofy sweat dropped. "This is the 300th time this week." He sighed as he walked into the room. "Ummm Donald?" He said slowly.

"Yeah what?" The duck mage said from under a sea of books. "Look." He pointed to Pluto's neck. "A note?" He said confused as he took the note from the dog with a struggle while two sets of footsteps slowly made their way to the room as Donald read it aloud.

 _ **Hello**_

 _ **To whomever is reading this then I am gone. There is trouble brewing amongst the worlds, one of them has even split into two.**_

"Trouble?" Goofy said nervously.

 _ **If this is in the hands of Donald or Goofy, both of you must go to the Gummy Ship at once and follow the coordinates put inside of it, the Kingdom Key has been found.**_

 _ **P.S. Don't do anything stupid.**_

 _ **-Mickey**_

"Who the hell does he think we are!?" Donald exclaimed as he kicked a bookshelf making it fall on him with a loud crash. "Oh my! You were saying Donald?"

"Awwwww shut up Goofy!" He snapped as Pluto snickered. "I don't know what you find funny but it's probably something you get neutered for!" He threatened, making Pluto pale and faint.

"Donald stop scaring Pluto!" A voice snapped making him flinch. _'Uh oh!'_ He thought as a duck in a purple shirt and skirt walked in looking cross while Goofy snickered. _'He's in trouble!'_ He thought in giggles while his friend cowered before his fiancée.

"Hiya Daisy!" Goofy said.

"Hello Goofy, and YOU should know better." She snapped at Donald. "Yes I know." He looked down just as a mouse with a pink bow poked her head inside.

"Now now Daisy, Donald was just eager to get Mickey's note." Minnie spoke happily. _'Sure, that's it.'_ Goofy thought sarcastically.

"Donald apologize!" Daisy growled. "I'm sorry Pluto." He whimpered. Said dog smiled while Daisy berated him…once again.

 ***1 hour later***

Donald and Goofy were off of the floor and heading out of the castle to search their search. They walked through a hedge which led to an underground ship bay where the two navigators/repairmen Chip and Dale were. "Hey guys, the ships done and ready for liftoff!" The brothers said in perfect sync. "Thanks guys." Goofy smiled as he and Donald went inside after them.

* * *

Sora strolled through the caves until he saw a door, made of elegantly carved wood and gold growing out of the rock. _'Whoa…'_

"Beautiful… isn't it?" Sora jumped and turned around and saw a tall thin figure in a large black cloak, their entire face covered by their hood. He then turned to the door again.

"Uhhh yeah, but who're you?" He asked hesitantly, but the figure was gone as soon as he turned back around. _'What the hell?'_ He thought confused as he went to the door, grabbed one of the handles and tried opening it. "Huh?" It was stuck however and wouldn't budge. "Come on!" He grunted as he pulled it harder but fell on his butt. "Grrrr! Forget it." He said walking away but not before running back and pulling the door again one last time before kicking it and walking away. He then tried one final time by charging the door and hurt his shoulder. "Lousy stinkin' door!" He growled before leaving for real. But just as he left the door slowly cracked opened.

 ***Later***

Sora turned in his bed as a storm had appeared a while ago. "Kairi… Riku… Tom Selleck…" He muttered in his sleep as lightning struck, making him jolt up. "Yah!" He then heard something outside through the rain and wind…a scream. "Riku!" He quickly threw on his clothes and jacket and ran out of the room, careful not to wake up her parents.

He headed to her bedroom to see the window thrown open. "Riku!" He ran out of the house and into the night to search for her. "Riku!" He cried out as harsh waves smacked the shoreline and kept running when he heard a sound that was extremely loud.

"What the?" He said as lightning filled the sky and showing off a massive army of those horrid black creatures… their bright yellow eyes staring out at him. Among them was the cloaked figure holding an unconscious Riku and Kairi in his arms. "HEY!" He shouted angrily.

"So you've awoken?" He said in a monotone voice. "Who the hell are you?! What the fuck are these things!? Let my friends go!" He shouted angrily as he felt millions of eyes on him. The figure raised his arm and the creatures swarmed him instantly. Sora was about to charge them when the strange sword appeared in his hand. "Huh?" His mind blanked out for a second as he saw them cower at the sight of it. "What?" That's when he heard a voice in his head. "You must use…the KeyBlade."

"Who's there?" He said confused. "Use the KeyBlade." It said again.

"KeyBlade?" He looked at his hand. _'This?'_ He thought as he realized what it meant. He held the handle with both hands and charged forward as the monsters did so as well.


	3. Welcome to Traverse Town

**Red: Here's the next chapter, expect a reference to the Ducktales theme.**

 _ **-Neo Kingdom Hearts-**_

* * *

The massive army of black creatures swarmed Sora, who was only able to dodge their attacks 2% of the time. "Foolish boy." The cloaked man laughed silently before walking away through the network of caves. Sora found himself getting beaten, battered and cut up, his arm was almost completely broken and bent backwards along with one of his legs, which fortunately still worked. "Kairi...Riku..." He groaned as a new feeling flooded his body; Anger. He gripped the handle, his eyes changed from white and blue to black and red. He spun the KeyBlade and charged forward through the monsters, slicing them up as a purple blood-like substance sprayed out of their corpses, which melted into the darkness.

 ***Elsewhere***

"All according to plan." The figure spoke with a hidden grin as he walked through the now open door. "I'll let Darkside and the Heartless deal with him."

 ***Sora***

"When I get my hands on that fucker…" Sora growled as his eyes started to change back and he saw the battlefield in front of him. "Di-Did I do this?" He muttered in confusion as he stared at the blade in his hands, coated in the same purple blood. 'Kairi! Riku!' He realized that he had stopped moving and ran into the caves. "RIKU! KAIRI!" He exclaimed as he ran faster than ever, tripping on a rock and cracking his head open in the process. "Riku! Kairi!" He groaned as he slowly passed out from exhaustion and blood loss.

"… Sora?" A voice spoke in his head. "Kai…ri…" He groaned as he slowly lifted his head and saw the redhead, her body being transparent. "Don't just give up! That's not the Sora I know!" She proclaimed, her voice echoing as he tried to stand, failing to do so. "Come on little bro! You can do it!" Riku exclaimed in the same echoing voice.

"Can't… give… UP!" He said as he picked himself back up slowly, his bloodstained hands helping him stick to the rocks he had grabbed, the KeyBlade forming in his hand again as he used it as a crutch. Finally he was able to stand and started to slowly walk forward. "T-The door!" He stammered with wide eyes as he made his way to it, seeing it wide open and releasing a white light.

 ***Elsewhere***

"That foolish kid. Why on Earth would it choose him?" A voice spoke as the cloaked man summoned many of the black creatures. "Heartless, if that boy arrives here, make sure he doesn't leave." He spoke as they all dispersed. He clutched his now bleeding side and growled. "Damn that blonde and his large sword!"

 ***Sora***

"What in the…" Sora trailed off as he stared at his new surroundings. It was pitch black except for what he was standing on, which was a glass floor. "Hello?" He called out when a bright light shined from above, splitting into three separate beams. "Huh?" He groaned as his eyes adjusted to them, seeing a black and red sword, a shield and a staff, each one circling around him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as they all stopped in front of him. The shield attached to his left arm, and the scepter and sword flew into his hands. "What's happening?" He then saw one of the black monsters in front of him as it charged him. He held up the sword, which quickly changed into the KeyBlade, blinding it with the flashing light and destroying it with a single slice through the head. "Cool!" He exclaimed as large stairs appeared, leading to another platform above.

Sora climbed the stairs slowly due to his limp. 'Almost there!' He thought in pain as the scepter glowed green, a wave of energy wrapping around his entire body, healing his leg and his head wound. "Hey, that feels so good!" He said with a smile as he stood straight and ran forward onto the platform. "Alright! BRING IT ON!" He shouted as he stepped on the green glass floor, however nothing happened. "COME ON YOU PUSSIES!" His eyes changed again.

Still nothing.

His hands started glowing slowly and a brown door appeared. "Huh?" He blinked as he went towards it, grabbing the golden handle and opening it slowly.

* * *

"Donald, why're we at your nephew's shop?" Goofy asked as Hewey was flying around in a mini plane, Dewey was working on something that fired a laser, and Louie was in a racecar driving in donuts. Goofy was still confused as he just noticed Donald was gone, and so was Pluto. "Donald? Pluto?" Goofy said as he looked around the room for his two friends. "Not again!" Goofy said as he ran out of the building.

 ***Sora***

The area Sora stood on shook. "Whoa!" A large black hand grabbed onto the edge and pulled itself up, revealing its grotesque body. It's pure black body was covered in huge tendrils and right on his torso was an enormous heart shaped hole. "That's not good." Sora muttered.

 ***Goofy***

Goofy ran through the town looking left and right for his magical friend. "Donald? Where are ya Trump?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GOOFY! I AM NOT THAT RACIST TOUPEE WEARING MORON!" Donald yelled, and then looked at the authors.

* * *

 **Geo: RED DID IT**

 **Red: Dude! He can see us writing right now! And I just had him break the 4th wall! Donald kick this nigga's ass!**

 **Geo: Nope! RESET!**

* * *

Goofy snickered at their stupidity.

 ***Sora***

"That can't be good." Sora said as it roared, making his ears bleed. He fell back on his ass as it moved forward slowly. Sora drew out the KeyBlade, got back up and charged it. "Eat this!" He yelled as the giant brought his arm down, creating a shockwave that made Sora struggle to stand while fighting off the Shadows. "Whoa!" Sora ran up its arm and slashed it's face, leaving a large and deep scar as it roared in pain and tried to smack him off, but failed "You won't get in my way!" He yelled with anger as he ran faster and cut its face rapidly, stabbing it in the eye with the glowing sword, making it screech. He pulled it out and jumped down as Darkside fell dead, purple blood leaking from its multiple wounds until the bod dispersed into smoke. "Finally." Sora panted as he passed out, falling face first on the ground and being enveloped in a white light.

 ***Later***

"Pluto get back here!" Donald called out angrily as he chased the dog into a building, where Pluto did a loop and lost the duck. "QUUUUUUUAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK!"

 ***CRASH***

"Huh?" Goofy said as he saw something white up in the sky, and falling down like a meteor. "COME ON GOOFY!" Donald said angrily as the knight ran to him.

 ***Sora***

"Ugh my head." Sora groaned as he struggled to stand and started coughing a bit of blood. That's when he heard a whimper. "Huh?" He looked up to see a thin golden dog with a black collar. "Hey there boy." He grunted with a smile as he slowly got up on his feet. The dog barked as he wagged his tail happily and licked his face. "Pluto!" A voice echoed out from across the town, making the dog run away towards the voice, leaving Sora alone… but not for long. "Hey down there!"

"What?" He slowly moved his head up to see a pair of eyes. "Hi there." She said with a smile as Sora fell back against the brick wall. "Yah!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" She spoke quickly with an energetic tone. "Are you alright?"

"I guess..." He said slowly as she helped him up off the ground, giving him a better look at her.

She had short raven black hair, heavily tanned skin and bright crimson eyes. She wore a saffron scarf, a chrome headband with two green tassels, an emerald green tube top with two midnight blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose blue belt around her waist that had hundreds of pouches, white tube socks that reached about mid-thigh, black combat boots, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappeared into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. She had large throwing stars on her back and very massive...twin swords strapped to her waist.

* * *

 **Red: Also her tits were like pumpkins, like HH size.**

 **Geo: There we got it out the way now. BACK TO THE PLOT**

* * *

"What happened to you?" She asked him when she saw the huge bleeding crack on the side of his head, and that his breath was heavy. "I uhhhh...fell off a truck?"

"You're a bad liar." The girl deadpanned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yep!" She smiled as Sora sighed, his head feeling very heavy. "Ugh." He slowly moved around before collapsing to the ground.

 ***Later***

"I'm tellin' you Leon! He just collapsed!"

"The last time you said that, you knocked a guy out Yuffie."

Sora kept hearing voices going in and out as his consciousness returned. "Huh?"

"I keep telling you that was self defense, plus he tried to take my pizza!" He recognized the girl's voice as he woke up completely and opened his eyes.

"Where…am I?" He groaned slowly while his vision cleared up and he saw two people the girl from before and someone else, someone familiar but he couldn't remember who. "You're awake!" The girl Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yeah ummm where am I?" Sora grunted as he sat up.

"Our base temporarily." The guy spoke with a scoff.

He was sporting long chocolate hair, sapphire eyes, tanned skin and he had a distinctive scar, which ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. Leon wore black gloves, black zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, a white undershirt, a short black jacket that was short-sleeved, bore crimson wings on the back and had a crimson Griever symbol on each shoulder. He also had three brown belts on his left forearm and had three black belts and buckles on his right thigh. Leon's black pants also sported a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. Leon wore two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist.

"Squall be nice." A woman spoke as she entered the room.

Her eyes were like emeralds, her skin was like porcelain, and her chestnut hair was long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. She wore thin coiled wire bracelets, a loose lilac belt around her waist with black string tied into a bow on it, a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front, all of which are buttoned except for the last two, a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck like a necklace and dark brown boots.

 _'Whoa!'_ Sora thought with a faint tinge of red on his face. _'C-Cloud!?'_ The woman thought in confusion. "Ummm are you ok Aerith?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm fine Yuffie." She spoke, blinking her eyes multiple times and blushing heavily. "So who the hell are you kid?" Leon said.

"I'm Sora… Sora… Strife." He spoke slowly, noticing Leon stiffen at his last name. _'So...either this kid is Cloud's son, or they're related somehow.'_ He thought. "What's wrong?" Sora asked him. "Nothing for you to know." Leon responded coldly, making Sora flinch when screaming was heard outside. "What was that!?" Yuffie exclaimed, drawing her swords out as the lights flickered, and a Shadow poured in from the bottom of the door. "Heartless!" Leon yelled as a hand shot out from the black mass and grabbed Sora's leg, trying to drag him over to the door. "Hey! Let go of me!" He exclaimed as the arm was chopped off by Leon, who was holding a strange revolver/sword weapon. Sora got up quickly, his bracelet glowing while more Heartless appeared. "Oh just great!" Yuffie smiled madly.

"Oh boy, not more of those things." Sora said as the KeyBlade appeared in his hand, making Leon stare at him in disbelief. "You've faced these things before?"

"I think they're why I'm here." He said in a grave tone as one of them attacked.

 ***Goofy***

"Donald! Where'd ya go?" Goofy called out because currently he was lost. "Hello? Anybody here?" He spoke when he heard glass shatter.

"Uh oh!" He gulped as a Soldier Heartless jumped through a window. Goofy pulled out his shield, knowing there was gonna be a fight.

* * *

"Where did that mutt go!?" The mage grumbled angrily when he heard a noise. "What was that?" He exclaimed as a scream echoed out through the streets. Donald followed the scream to the town square when he saw an army of Heartless destroying everything in sight. "HEY!" They all stopped suddenly and turned to Donald. "Fuck." He said as he pulled out his staff when the swarm ran at him.

 ***Sora***

"T-The KeyBlade…" Yuffie gasped in shock as another Shadow jumped at him, forcing Sora to attack by cutting its head off. "Let's go!" Leon shouted as he kicked the door open and they ran out into the hallway.

 ***Goofy***

"Just keep running!" Goofy told himself as the Heartless follwed him, showing no signs of fatigue. "Almost there." He panted when he took a right and crashed into our favorite duck.

 ***CRASH!***

"OW! WHY I OUGHTA!" Donald snapped angrily, his head completely red. "Donald/Goofy!" They exclaimed at the same time as they stood back to back. "We need to find someplace to hide."

"Right!" Donald agreed before they ran.

 ***Sora***

"What the hell are these things?" Sora muttered as more came at them when the ground shook, car alarms going off and glass cracking. "Whoa!" They all came to a stop and saw a huge Heartless with a spherical body in a dark colored suit rolling towards them. "Great." Leon groaned.

"THERE'S TOO MANY!" Goofy yelled as he and Donald ran for their lives. "Quick! Into that hotel!" He spoke as he grabbed Goofy's arm. Donald slammed the door shut and blocked it off with a few things. "Donald?" Yuffie spoke confused. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Yuffie, we're just running from the Heartless that're outside. No big deal." He panted. "Oh boy. They're everywhere!" Goofy exclaimed with a shiver. "We need to move!" Suddenly the door cracked. "NOW!" Leon yelled as the Heartless broke through the barricade.

 ***Sora***

"So… Aerith, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Sora asked confused as the redhead averted her gaze. "S-Sorry, you just reminded me of someone." She then looked down at her feet, her eyes watering up. _'Cloud...'_

 ***Later***

"Why are they here?" Donald yelled while throwing a Shadow off his back. "They're probably after the KeyBlade!" Yuffie paled as the duck stared at her. "The KeyBlade! You know where it is!?" She nodded frantically as a Soldier ran past them holding a black gun-like device. "What the?" The Soldier looked back at them and snapped its fingers, making a large wall of Shadows and Large Body's appear. "Watch out!" Goofy alerted as the wall came closer and they all ran, trying to find an alternative route to Sora.

 ***Sora***

"What's wrong?" Sora asked the now crying woman. "It's nothing Sora." She whispered as the ground shook like an earthquake and the door slowly opened. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know but it's probably bad!" Sora panicked as the door was thrown off its hinges. "Not good!" They both screamed as a horde of Heartless ran at them, including the gun wielding Soldier. **_"BLIZZAGA!"_** Aerith held up her hand and a ball of blue wind shot out with a flurry of snow, freezing them on the spot. "That won't hold them for long, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and ran off through an open doorway as the Soldier broke free of the icy coffin.

 ***Yuffie***

 _'We gotta hurry!'_ Yuffie thought in panic as they ran through an empty room and into a kitchen, blocking off the entrance with tables and an overturned fridge. "Look a door!" Goofy yelled as they ran for said door, threw it open and found themselves outside where they saw Aerith and Sora being chased by the Soldier which stopped and fired its gun, releasing a purple and red surge of energy which hit Sora and covered his entire body. "AHHHHHH!"

"Sora!"

"Oh no!" Yuffie said as a red blob slowly oozed its way from his mouth, taking an extremely human-like form. "What the hell is that thing!?" Sora exclaimed as he crawled away from it. The blob dissipated into a black mist before condensing into a pale white body with messy midnight black hair. His eyes were black and his pupils were yellow surrounded by blood red. "What are you?" Sora exclaimed as he drew the KeyBlade as The creature started to sway lightly as it walked closer to him. "What am I you ask?" It spoke in a hoarse voice as a pure black KeyBlade formed in its hand with a bloody keychain. "I'm you.I am your true self. I am your darkness. I am Chikyū!" He roared as darkness wrapped around him, forming into an all black leather biker outfit ***Kinda like Nick Cage in Ghost Rider*.**

Sora charged him after regaining his energy. He swung his blade and hit Chikyū in the side of the head, where it got stuck in his skull. "How pathetic." Chikyū grabbed the blade and pulled it out, crimson blood leaking out at a rapid speed as the wound quickly healed and they all looked horrified.

"Is that the best you can do?" He laughed like an insane asylum inmate. "I expected more from someone related to the mighty Cloud Strife. Now it's my turn!" He chuckled as he Slowly walked passed Sora, KeyBlade in hand. **_"Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri!"_** He whispered as he swung his blade and a massive cut was made across Sora's back, knocking him down and tearing his clothes, leaving a huge deep scar in his body.

"SORA!" They all yelled in fear as Chikyū smiled, showing shark-like teeth. "So who's next?"


	4. AN(NOT DEAD!)

Yo, what's up guys, it's Red with an announcement and a request. This message concerns two of our stories, Nicktoons Loud House: Love & War Arc 2 and Neo-Kingdom Hearts. There are so many shows that have aired of both Disney and Nickelodeon, many not available to certain countries and some with specific shows. So, I've set up a new poll, asking you if we should include, in both stories, worlds based around shows that have aired on both channels from more than just North America, even if they aired on CN in the US but one of the two elsewhere, or if a show aired on Nick in the US but aired on Disney in another and vice versa. Note that I looked up what shows are on each channel in different countries and some have surprised me. Let us know and answer the poll.


End file.
